


sweet as pie

by witchm



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchm/pseuds/witchm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack bake a pie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet as pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargotKhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotKhan/gifts).



> Happy Holidays MargotKhan! I went with your first prompt of married Jack and Bitty baking a pie. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
